


Coming Soon: The Crystal Cave

by Paige_Turner36



Series: Fics coming soon... [6]
Category: Merlin (TV), Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: 5x06 deleted scene, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Camelot (Once Upon a Time), Episode AU: s05e06 The Bear and the Bow, Excalibur, F/M, Gen, The Crystal Cave (Merlin), The Dark Swan - Freeform, season 5A AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:13:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29837232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paige_Turner36/pseuds/Paige_Turner36
Summary: Rumple rides off in search of Belle after her abduction by Merida. He finds them at the waters edge where the two women catch him up on everything that's happened. Then, whilst shaking Merida's hand (and Belle clutching his arm), all three of them have a vision of the entrance to the Crystal Caves, accompanied by the call of the Voice Rumple has been hearing since that day at the Ring of Stones. Now Belle and Merida have their own mysterious siren call in their heads.But who is calling them? And what answers lie for them in the Crystal Caves?
Relationships: Belle & Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold, Belle/Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold, Merida & Belle & Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold, Merida/Belle/Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold
Series: Fics coming soon... [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1435633
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Coming Soon: The Crystal Cave

**Author's Note:**

> Continuation of the 'Evermore Series,' where Rumple goes with Belle and the others to Camelot to save Emma Swan from the Dark One.

_"Come, my darling, homeward bound  
When all is lost, then all is found..."_

_Emma, Charming and Lancelot look over a map of Camelot as Merlin leans over the jukebox nearby. But before he can select "The Beach Boys Pet Sounds" album -_

**Rumple:** I know my wife’s not a Charming. Or an ex-Knight of the Round Table … but she’s been gone an entire day and not only did no one think to tell me, but no one’s even noticed she’s missing, let alone bothered to look for her?

**Merlin:** I assured everyone she’d be fine. But even I have to agree, that is a lot of eyes doing nothing.

_Rumple looks less impressed that the Heroes just accepted Merlin's word without protest._

**Rumple:** (realising) You _knew_ Merida was going to kidnap Belle. And you didn’t warn her?

**Merlin:** Merida needed her help.

**Rumple:** I’m going after her. Don’t try to stop me, wizard.

**Merlin:** I have no intention to. They will need you, Rumplestiltskin. And you will need them for the three of you to continue your journey.

**Rumple:** What journey?

**Merlin:** If you don’t know your past, how can you know your future?

**The Voice:** _Ah-ah, ah-ahhhh..._

_Rumple turns towards the sound of the Voice that nobody else but Merlin can hear._

**Merlin:** Fate’s calling, Rumplestiltskin...

**Author's Note:**

> If Rumple had gone to Camelot, we could've had some good Golden Swan moments between the new and the ex-Dark One, because Rumple would be the only person who truly understands what Emma is going through, and can also see the voice of the curse ("most ex-Dark One tend to end up dead").
> 
> We could have also had a Rumbelle during the "Only You" dance sequence, rebuilding their relationship and working as a team.
> 
> Hook will NOT be turned into a Dark One and will NOT be the reason Emma embraced the Darkness. And Rumple's redemption arc will NOT be derailed to make Hook or anyone else look good when we go into 5B.
> 
> When I'll get round to it, I don't know, but I hope you're intrigued.
> 
> 5x06 deleted scene: https://celticheartedfangirl.tumblr.com/post/613124512626753536/deleted-scene-from-the-bear-and-the-bow


End file.
